The invention concerns a machine tool for treating circular saws, particularly those with teeth covered with hard metal.
Circular saws are usually stamped or milled from steel-sheet platinum, and after that they still require a number of treatments, before they can be sold and used. In particular, those circular saws which have teeth shortened by forging and/or covered with hard metal require polishing of the cutting edge of the teeth, of both sides of each tooth, and of the back of the teeth. As a rule, these various polishing processes are carried out on high-priced special machines, on which the circular saws are set up one after the other.
It is also possible to carry out the said polishing processes successively on one single machine. That is, the circular saw, which is attached to a cotter and turned by a feeding device step by step by each tooth division, gets polished on the front edge of the individual teeth during the first complete turn and during subsequent turns it gets polished on the sides and on the back of the teeth.
This kind of treatment was appropriate in the case of high-priced circular saws, but for purposes of mass production, especially in the case of circular saws mounted with hard metal and used in household workshops, a shorter treatment would be desirable.
Therefore, the purpose of the invention is to provide a machine tool for circular saws, particularly a grinding machine for circular saws, and especially for circular saws with teeth covered with hard metal, in such a way that it would be possible to conduct the process of machining within a shorter period of time.